


Oz Drabbles

by vanillalime



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: A collection of Oz drabbles (100 words) and double drabbles (200 words). Originally posted to LiveJournal's Hardtime100 community in response to various prompts. Multiple pairings and characters, although the majority are based on the Beecher/Keller relationship.





	1. A Failed Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Drabble 1: Reflection

Katherine peeled out of the parking lot, leaving the bullshit behind. Toby and his loverboy would have to manipulate someone else into solving their problems.  
  
What the hell had she been thinking? She was a lawyer, dammit, and deserved better! She had been willing to mother his kid, overlook his addictions, nurse his psychological damage, ignore that he was in love with another MAN, for chrissakes, but she would NOT be lied to.  
  
Exhaling, she pulled into a gas station, grimacing at the prices.  
  
The pump screaming "CARD DENIED" finally reminded her of the reasons behind her own Operation Toby.


	2. Thanks for the Memories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reflection

"Querns is banning skin mags!"

"Shit! What'll I use to get off?"

"Ain't you got any imagination?"

"I miss the days of the Beecher/Keller show. Didn't need no magazines with them to watch."

"Got that right. I had the pod next to them during the Y2K lockdown. I must've jerked off 100 times."

"Great view from Pod 12 too."

"I could see from the corner of 26 if I stood on something."

"It always surprised me when Keller bottomed."

"Beecher's blowjobs looked fucking incredible."

"I watched them 69 once."

"......"

"I gotta go."

"Me too."

"Looks like their legacy lives!"


	3. Miscalculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fall

Making the decision.

_"Toby, I love you."_

Grabbing his face, forcing a last kiss. Pushing away, anticipating Toby's clenched hands will do the same.

_"Beecher, DON'T!"_

Jumping backwards.

Watching Toby's expression turn from anger to shock. Feeling satisfaction at the obvious love flickering in his eyes.

Realizing his miscalculation as he feels Toby's grip tighten and pull, always underestimating his strength. Tensing while the laws of physics battle, action vs. reaction.

Seeing Toby's face twisted by terror plants a seed of remorse, dissipating when a memory resurfaces as he bears Toby's smothering weight.

_"You and me together?  God doesn't... "_

 

*thud*


	4. Family Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fame

Poet watched his sister lumber into the visiting room, carrying a stack of identical books. The dust jackets looked familiar.  
  
"Arnold! I sold some copies of your book!"  
  
Poet grinned.  
  
"I'd left my copy in the Doctors' Lounge. Other doctors read it, and some wanted their own copies! Please sign them?"  
  
Poet loved making his sister proud. He'd do anything for her. He picked up the marker.  
  
The felt tip created a fat line, reminding him of the other lines he craved--the kind that felt better than any recognition. Yeah, he would've done anything for her, except stay clean.


	5. A Terrifying Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Drabble. Prompt: Horror Vision

"Oh fuck, Chris, that felt so good."  
  
"A special Halloween treat just for you, baby."  
  
Toby pulled Chris's mouth down to meet his own and used his tongue to show his appreciation properly.  
  
Abruptly, Chris broke the kiss and whispered in his ear. "Did you ever notice how the slutty bitches in horror movies always get sliced right after they've been fucked?"  
  
"Should I be scared?" chuckled Toby into Chris's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you should." In one swift movement, Chris sat up and raised a shank high above his head. "You're so stupid, Beecher.  I can't believe you trusted me again."  
  
Eyes wide with fear, Toby saw the shank plunging downward just as he tried to break free. Crying out, he gasped when he found himself sitting alone in his bunk, drenched in sweat.  
  
"Tobe, what's going on?"  
  
"Nightmare."  
  
"Kathy Rockwell again?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Toby breathed a sigh of relief. "I think I'm going to be up for the rest of the night now."  
  
"Don't worry.... Oz ain't no  _Nightmare on Elm Street_  where you die just because you fall asleep. Besides, I've got your back. Freddy Krueger ain't got nothin' on me."  
  
"I know." Toby shuddered. _That's what worries me._


	6. Somewhere Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Locks & Keys

Chris dragged Toby into the chair and positioned his cuffed hands behind him. Lifting Toby's head, he taped those sweet lips shut.  
  
Tossing the authentic shank away, Chris placed a prop into each pocket, leaving no place for the key to the handcuffs.  
  
His underwear? His dick hardened at the idea of forcing Toby to retrieve the key, rooting around in his eagerness for escape.  
  
But Toby might flip from fear to anger unexpectedly, and a Robsonectomy wasn't on his agenda. Instead, Chris slipped the key under the chair, unfurled his hand, and prepared to smack some sense into him.


	7. Holly's Snowglobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Storm

Holly shook the snowglobe and watched the blizzard engulf the miniature prison inside.  
  
Her dad poked his head into her room.  "Hey, Gary's driving Harry to practice tonight, and I've got my meeting.  You'll be alone for a while."  
  
"Your 10th anniversary, right?  They doing anything special?"  
  
"Well, no one's having champagne, obviously."  
  
They both laughed, and it felt good.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Dad."  
  
"Thanks, honey."  
  
Holly looked back at the snow.  The bad memories from her parents' accident had faded.  She no longer needed to punish him with her twisted imagination.  
  
She threw the snowglobe in the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is an Oz variation of the infamous "snowglobe ending" to Tom Fontana's _St. Elsewhere._ The warped concept behind it can be blamed on him. Heh. For those not familiar with _St. Elsewhere_ 's series finale, Entertainment Weekly reminisces about it [here](http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/10/12/st-elsewhere-reunion-snow-globe/).


	8. Keller's Meatloaf Specialty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Now You're Cookin'!

Chris looked down at his tray and grimaced. "I hate this fucking shit."  
  
Toby shrugged and began eating. "I kinda like meatloaf. It's better than chicken nuggets."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah? You want some of my meatloaf, Tobe? I have an extra large helping."  
  
Toby grinned back. "Size isn't everything. Quality over quantity."  
  
"Well, my meatloaf appears to be rock-hard."  
  
"That's good, as long as there's a little juice oozing out."  
  
"You're lucky it doesn't trigger your gag reflex."  
  
Toby swallowed and drank some water. "How long 'til lights out?"  
  
"Too long, babe. Too fucking long."


	9. Give & Take: Sex, Drugs, and Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three separate drabbles. They share a similar theme as well as prompt, but each one can also be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Prompt: "Good Boy"

Give & Take: Sex  
  
He heard a slow, desperate moan start from deep within Toby's throat before Toby self-consciously swallowed it. Next time, he'd make sure Toby couldn't hold back.  
  
" _Chrissss_... why are you...  _what_  are you doing?"  
  
_Oh, baby, has nobody ever treated you this way?_  He pitied Vern's misjudgment, brutally taking from Toby when he willingly offered so much.  
  
Chris pulled him to the peak, then watched as Toby rode the wave, crest after crest, until he crashed. He moved to untie the ropes, only to remember there were none.  
  
Smiling to himself, he kissed Toby's temple before murmuring, "Good boy."

  
  
Give & Take: Drugs  
  
Chris was riding high on the sex, the power, and, yes, the love, until Toby had to ruin it with one of his moods.  
  
Then he overheard Mineo bitching about working on Father's Day, and annoyance changed to concern, escalating when Toby lingered under the stairs.  
  
Chris quickly cornered him inside their pod. "Don't, baby. Things could be a lot worse."  
  
"Explain how, exactly."  
  
He forced a grin. "Cafeteria might've run out of chicken nuggets."  
  
The bitter laugh turned into a sob. When Chris embraced him, Toby slid the tits into his palm.  
  
"Good boy." Chris exhaled, hiding his relief.

  
  
Give & Take: Violence  
  
Dr. Nathan gave them two minutes. It was more than he needed.  
  
Chris leaned over and whispered, "Who, baby?"  
  
When Toby didn't respond, he grabbed his hand. "Please. Let me take care of this." He squeezed. "Let me take care of you."  
  
Toby sighed. "Shaw," he muttered. "And Hendricks."  
  
_Of course. New fish just takin' what they wanted, not askin' if it already belonged to somebody else._  
  
The raging fire within him surged higher when he saw the tear rolling down Toby's cheek. He wiped it away, carefully avoiding the split lip and swollen nose.  
  
"Good boy," he reassured him.


	10. Feeding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Haunted

Occasionally, he allows Beecher to catch a fleeting glimpse--in mirrors, behind doors, around corners. He prefers haunting to the fiery depths of hell, and he feeds off those looks of fear and waves of guilt.  
  
He wishes he could torture Schillinger, too. He rues the day he agreed to help that vindictive fucker with his Operation Toby.  
  
Instead, a remorseless Schillinger burns in hell. It's ironic how everyone from Operation Toby is dead now, except for the victim himself.  
  
He watches Beecher lean over a wastebasket to clip his fingernails, and he smiles.  
  
This is Metzger's moment to shine.


	11. Floral Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Push

"I’m hot," Chris whimpered.  
  
 _Men!_  thought Holly, wiping his forehead.  _Try six months of hot flashes, then we’ll talk._  
  
"Toby? Where’s Toby?"  
  
Holly bit her lip. She held Chris’s hand. "He’s coming."  
  
"I want Toby!"  
  
Tears stinging, Holly wrapped her arm around his chest. "Go to sleep. Dad will be here when you wake up. I promise."  
  
His labored breathing slowed, then stopped altogether.  
  
Old Father Mukada rubbed her shoulder. "I’m sorry."  
  
Exhausted, Holly slumped back in her chair. "Thanks."  
  
"Are you handling arrangements?"  
  
"Yes. We’re burying him next to Dad." Holly smiled wearily. "They’ll be pushing up daisies together."


	12. Just Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fairy Tale

Toby pulled Chris through the crowd at Mattress World, anxious to take advantage of their fabulous One! Day! Only! sale.  
  
Toby flopped onto the first mattress he saw. Frowning, he said, "This one is too soft."  
  
Chris grinned at him. "Can't have that."  
  
Toby lay down on the next mattress and shook his head. "This one is too hard."  
  
Chris leaned over and whispered, "That mattress ain't the only thing that's too hard, Goldilocks."  
  
"Be serious," huffed Toby. "We need to find one that's just right."  
  
"It doesn't matter, babe. Any bed that has you in it is just right."


	13. Third Time's a Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Drabble. Prompt: Fairy Tale

For her next production, Suzanne selects  _Beauty and the Beast_ , a tender love story with enough suspense to hold the prisoners' attention.  
  
She decides that the key to avoiding another disaster is to cast actors already in a functional relationship. Only pre-established couples, with minimal acrimony between them, will be allowed to audition for the title roles.  
  
Beecher and Keller are first in line.  
  
"Who would play the Beast?" asks Suzanne.  
  
"Me," they both reply.  
  
Suzanne shakes her head. "Next!"  
  
Fiona and Kiki approach.  
  
Suzanne studies them and asks, "Who would play Beauty?"  
  
"I would," they answer in unison.  
  
Suzanne scratches out their names. "Sorry."  
  
Busmalis follows. "Norma and I would be perfect!" he declares.  
  
Suzanne rejects him delicately. "You’re right, Agamemnon, but I can’t cast outside visitors."  
  
Finally, Ryan and Gloria make their way up. They look happy together, and their audition is flawless.  
  
Suzanne thinks they are ideal: an inmate and staff member who care for each other, working together to create art for everyone to enjoy.  
  
And when Chucky "Gaston" Pancamo stabs the Beast with a real knife, Gloria's proximity allows her to administer the emergency treatment that saves Ryan’s life.  
  
Suzanne considers the play a success.


	14. Sensitive Subject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Law & Order: SVU
> 
> Prompt: Sensational (the 5 senses)

Elliot heard the gasping, felt the bed shaking. Opening his eyes, he saw Toby sitting upright, a manic look on his face. Elliot reached over reassuringly.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
Stung, Elliot pulled back.  
  
"Motherfucking Nazi! Ordering a blowjob!"  
  
"Only a nightmare," soothed Elliot.  
  
The high-pitched cackle sent shivers down Elliot's spine.  
  
"No, a memory. I can still smell his sweat, taste his blood."  
  
Elliot furrowed his brow. "Vern was bleeding?"  
  
"No! Robson."  
  
Toby collapsed and slowly drifted back into uneasy sleep. Elliott, however, stared into the darkness for a long time, wondering who Robson was and why he'd been bleeding.


	15. The Silence of Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Hannibal
> 
> Prompt: Horror Vision

Serial-Killer Row makes Chris miss Death Row. They've just put Dr. Hannibal Lecter across from him, and he's already driving Chris crazy.  
  
Lecter's inane questions are such an obvious attempt to analyze his psyche. Chris had enough of that shit with Sister Pete.  
  
"I don't give a fuck about anything" becomes his standard response.  
  
When Toby arrives for his weekly visit, Lecter eyes him carefully. "Nice suit," he remarks. "Armani's fall collection?"  
  
Toby, prison instincts fading, walks toward the doctor's outstretched hand.  
  
"Beecher, don't!"  
  
Lecter studies Chris while Toby quickly retreats. His slow smile makes Chris want to scream.


	16. Breaking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Drabble. Prompt: Wind, Weather, and Storm

_**....Rioting in Oz....Emerald City unit....**_  
  
Although Harrison couldn’t sit still, Victoria found herself glued to the television, the nonstop news coverage telling her too much, yet not enough.  
  
_**....Savage acts of violence....Hostages taken....**_  
  
Somehow, Toby was in the middle of that. Was he cowering under his bed, hiding from the chaos? Or was he a part of it, contributing to it?  
  
Victoria wasn’t sure which image was more upsetting.  
  
_**....Rescue plans....Governor to use "any means necessary"....**_  
  
To no one's surprise, Devlin chose force over negotiating. Everyone worried about the hostages, but nobody gave a damn about the prisoners.  
  
_**....Eight dead....Thirty-four with injuries, some life-threatening....**_  
  
That.... was a lot of people.  
  
_**....Families awaiting notification....**_  
  
When the official call finally came, the look of relief on Harrison’s face told Victoria all she wanted to know. As he hugged her tight, she barely heard the words mumbled in her ear:  
  
"Nothing serious. Stitches in his arm. Some gas inhalation. Put in Oswald’s general population."  
  
Toby was all right.  
  
Victoria quickly thanked God for giving her the strength to weather this latest storm. Lately, there'd been so many where Toby was concerned. Perhaps the worst was finally over.


	17. It's a Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bride

_**Something old...**_  
  
"A photo of Gary."  
  
"These socks with the holes."  
  
 _ **Something new...**_  
  
"This Armani dress shirt."  
  
"A clean wifebeater."  
  
 _ **Something borrowed...**_  
  
"My father's aftershave."  
  
"O'Reily's cross. He still feels guilty about that lame-ass bachelor party."  
  
 _ **Something blue...**_  
  
"Do my balls count?"  
  
"Chris!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one who insisted on takin' a break 'til our wedding night. What'd you expect?"  
  
"Here, Holly made boutonnières using forget-me-nots. They'll suffice."  
  
"OW! This pin is sharp!"  
  
"Oh, don’t be a baby. Look, it’s time."  
  
 ** _"Dearly Beloved... "_**  
  
"It's funny you'd mention babies, Tobe. There's somethin' I've been meaning to tell you..."


	18. Cooling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Drabble. Prompt: Popsicles, Gelato, Ice Cream

Chris threw down his tray and took a seat, scowling at the food. "That storage room's hotter'n hell," he grumped. "They should be servin' popsicles instead of this shit."  
  
"I'd love some ice cream," Toby said wistfully. "It's been forever."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Chris agreed. "Gimme some Rocky Road. That's my favorite."  
  
Toby smiled. "Rocky Road fits you perfectly: a little nutty, but with a streak of marshmallow softness."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow. "I’m pretty sure that describes you more'n me."  
  
Toby’s smile faltered. "No, I’d be Rum Raisin."  
  
Chris grinned, and the mood shifted. Toby pointed at Vern walking by and said, "100% pure Vanilla, of course."  
  
Chris nodded in Said’s direction. "That makes him Chocolate. Who's Strawberry?"  
  
"Fiona, obviously."  
  
"Not Pancamo?" smirked Chris.  
  
Toby shook his head. "No, Pancamo's definitely Superman."  
  
Chris eyed the adjacent table. "What about Rebadow?"  
  
"Old, reliable Butter Pecan."  
  
"Busmalis?"  
  
"Hmmm. Cookies & Cream."  
  
"Omar?"  
  
Toby shuddered. "Coffee."  
  
"O'Reily?"  
  
"Mint Chocolate Chip."  
  
"Alvarez?"  
  
Toby hesitated. "Moose Tracks."  
  
"What the fuck’s in Moose Tracks, anyway?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
As Chris laughed, Toby looked down at his own lunch and sighed.  
  
"You gonna eat the rest of those nuggets?"  
  
"No." Toby pushed his tray toward Chris. "You can have them."


	19. Claire's Bizarro World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Drabble. Prompt: Pure Imagination

A difficult labor and delivery had erased any misgivings Claire might’ve had about giving up her baby. Kids were just a pain in the ass.  
  
Waiting for the painkillers to kick in, she turned on the hospital’s TV and flipped through the channels.  
  
She stopped on some cop show and started to relax. The voiceover described the program’s crimes as "especially heinous," which Claire heard as "a special anus." She laughed so hard, she missed the opening credits.  
  
Her laughter stopped abruptly when Chris Keller appeared on-screen, pretending to be an SVU detective. Claire’s confusion changed to alarm when he was joined by one Ryan O’Reily.  
  
It was like she was watching a hallucinogenic parade of former lovers, until Adam Guenzel showed up as a forensic technician. Claire was sure she’d never slept with him. Pretty sure, anyway.  
  
She expected Keller to shank Guenzel in retaliation for his obnoxious behavior toward Beecher. Instead, Keller’s anger was directed at Father Mukada, who kept insisting that the perp they’d arrested was delusional and lacked awareness of his actions.  
  
That was the final straw. Claire threw her bottle of pills across the room. She preferred physical pain over a guilt-ridden imagination.


	20. Blissful Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Murphy!

Sean returned Holly’s smile as she entered the Visiting Room. She helped her grandmother into a chair, then walked over.  
  
"It's good to finally see you again, Sean."  
  
"Likewise, Holly."  
  
Holly frowned. "Frankly, that Lopresti's a real asshole."  
  
Sean swallowed his laugh. "Still dating Justin?"  
  
"No," she answered shortly. "He’s an asshole, too."  
  
"Sorry." Sean switched topics. "Where’s your brother?"  
  
"Busy being an asshole," huffed Holly. "Apparently,  _all_  guys are assholes. Except you."  
  
Before Sean could respond, Holly’s face brightened. "And Dad, obviously."  
  
Sean opened his mouth, then quickly shut it. Beecher might shank him if Holly learned the truth.


	21. New Year Daze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something Old, Something New

Toby eagerly tore the wrappings off his present. "A National Parks calendar! Thank you!" 

Smiling politely, he glanced around their pod. "It'll help brighten these gray walls."

Chris leaned forward. "It's not just any calendar, y'know. Special weekly activities are listed inside."

Toby opened the cover to January, then gasped as he read the notations Chris had scribbled in some of the boxes.

"Chris, we can't do that...

"I don't know how to do that...

"I don't even know what that is!"

Chris chuckled. "Look ahead to Valentine's Day."

Toby flipped the page and blushed. "Now, THAT I can do."


	22. White Lace and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Drabble. Prompt: OMG WTF?!? (badfic/crackfic)
> 
> This is what happens when I take too much cold medicine just before bedtime. Starts off with the scene from S5E3 "Dream a Little Dream of Me" where Toby is awaiting Chris's return from Cedar Junction. Obviously, AU from there.

Toby sighed desperately. "I was hoping you were going to say I look fuckable."

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Toby looked up into the dazzling blue ocean of Chris’s eyes. He jumped to his feet, his own eyes making fireworks.

"I missed you, Toby."

"I missed _you._ "

"I love you, Toby."

"I love _you._ "

They kissed long and hard as everyone in Em City cheered.

"Even I think that’s hot," said Ryan.

Wiping away tears, McManus said, "Their love is 2 legit 2 quit. They should be free."

Glynn nodded. "No way is Keller a serial killer."

"I’ll pardon them," Devlin declared, "if everyone promises to vote for me in the next election."

Murphy led them to the exit. "Fly away, lovebirds!"

Chris and Toby walked toward the sunset. A truck approached, and Chris stuck out his thumb.

The driver stopped. "I’ll give you guys a ride," he offered, "unless you’re a couple of fags."

Chris reached through the window and broke the guy’s neck. Toby pushed the body out onto the road.

They then drove off together, holding hands and singing along to "We’ve Only Just Begun" by The Carpenters as it played on the radio.


End file.
